


Nightmares of a New Kind

by Cheerful_Nightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused Thomas Sanders, Egg Laying, M/M, Nightmares, Nudity, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, non sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Nightmare/pseuds/Cheerful_Nightmare
Summary: The Darksides had a routine. A safety net. What happens when their safety net snaps.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. It Begins

Virgil let out another small moan of pain, clutching his lower abdomen as another wave of agony rolled through him.

“You're doing well my little spider, only a few left” Janus promised, resting his bare hand on Virgils naked thigh from where he sat behind him. Virgil panted his face covered in sweat, Remus wiped the sweat away. Stroking his hair from where his head was resting in his lap.

Virgil let out another cry, curling in on himself. All he could feel was pain as he lay on his side, pushing out egg after egg.

“One more little spider, just one more you can do this” Janus spoke softly, Virgil knew both Remus and Janus still had to be tired, after all they had their own clutches the day before.

If nothing else, Virgil was glad they did not all start at the same time. Going from records Remus was always first then Janus and finally Virgil. Another sob tore from his throat as Janus guided the last egg out of his tired body.

“There we go my little spider, you did well, rest now” Janus said rubbing his thumb over his side before picking up the basket full of eggs and walking out of the room.

Remus stayed with him. He had a small, sad smile on his face.

They all knew what happened afterwards. All the eggs would have to be destroyed. They were dark sides after all, they used to keep the eggs but they would always hatch into horrific nightmares, plaguing Thomas' mind until the three decided this was the best course of actions. They swore they would always be there for each other during these times.

They were never tasked with destroying their own eggs. They had gone through so much pain for them, to essentially kill their own child? Virgil didn't dwell on that.

“Do you need anything?” Remus asked, Virgil shook his head.

“Just, stay with me?” Virgil panted softly. Remus nodded, shuffling down so he could be the big spoon to the tired side. Out of the three, Virgil had the worst births while Remus had the easiest. He liked the pain to an extent.

Remus held on tightly.

It didn't take long for the two to drift off to sleep. That was the scene Janus walked into.

The two curled up in the nest in their secret birthing room, hidden away from the light sides and Thomas himself.

“Dee?” Virgils sleepy voice called out. Janus walked over crouching down lifting the covers and slipping under them so he too could hold Virgil.

Virgil let out a sigh.

It took a few weeks but the three former dark sides were fully healed. The lights were used to the three of them locking themselves away for a week or two every few months or so. Patton assumed it was some sort of bonding so he never pushed to know more. 

However Roman and Logan were more suspicious, whenever Roman would ask his brother what they did, he would always find some way to escape or go on some tirade about something gross. 

Deceit, or Janus always managed to slither away from Logans questions.

Then an opportunity showed itself. It was a few days before the former dark sides would lock themselves away and ask to be left alone for that period, however none of the sides planned for Remus and Janus to be locked entirely out of the lightscape.

Even with Thomas, they couldn't find a way to sort it out. It seemed that the subconscious had decided to lock them away for some reason, in the old darksides quarters. Any attempt to communicate with the other side were null.

Virgil had been hiding when he listened in, he wore even baggier clothes to hide the growing bump. 

“Can't I somehow join them on the other side?” Virgil asked awkwardly at the dinner table. The three looked up at him in confusion before Logan sighed.

“No, for some reason the mindscape has chosen to lock those two away for a undefined time period. I know this is when you have your so called bonding but for now you will have to reschedule” Logan informed him

'Try telling that to the eggs' Virgil thought bitterly. Though he was absolutely terrified. Since he first started laying, Remus and Janus had been there for him, and now this?! How could he do this alone. Even when the three had arguments, had fights, they would always put them aside to help the other during these times.

After finishing his food he ran to his room. Locking the room he collapsed on his back. He rested a hand on the bump. Looking at the time, Remus would have just finished with his own eggs, Janus soon to follow meaning. . . He could already feel the dull throb of pain in his lower half. He knew what he had to do, once everyone was asleep he would have to gather supplies. Food, water, blankets and a few personal items from the others. To help calm him.

Scrolling through Tumblr for however long, Virgil checked the time.

2:54am

'Plenty of time' he thought to himself, standing up and carefully opening his door. Darting into the bathroom to gather a few towels. Then moving onto the linen closet, grabbing enough blankets to make a nest. Taking that back to his room he rushed as quietly as he could to the kitchen.

Filling his hoodie pockets with granola bars and other non perishable snacks, he grabbed an empty bottle of milk, rinsing it out he began filling it with water. Soon it was filled, stuffing a few apples in his hoodie pouch he rushed back to his room. Placing everything down and locking his room. He let out a sigh.

'Better get ready' he thought grimly. Even as his entire body trembled with fear.


	2. Blind Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual nudity and egg laying ahead.

A few hours later Virgil sat in his nest, he had stripped down to a simple purple t-shirt and boxers. He tried to go through his breathing exercises. Just like Janus and Remus would have him do. He let out a cry, falling onto his side as he curled into the nest that lie on top of his bed. The food and water on his night stand. The towels he kept near his feet. He squirmed around. Glancing at his phone he bit his lip to keep quiet. A basket laid near his back somewhere. The pain seemed so much sharper now that he was alone.

9:38am

The others would definitely be awake now, all he had to do is un soundproof his room when they knocked, say he was fine, re soundproof it and carry on screaming.

He let out another whimper, cradling his stomach. This was going to be a bad one he knew, earlier that month the three had checked each other over, counting each others eggs as they grew within them. Remus never had many, no less then five but never more then eight. Janus was more likely to have around ten while Virgil?

He'd have close to twenty eggs. The joy of being a spider. Another cry of pain left his throat. Granted at least the three of them were not exact to their animal counterparts. Else they'd have hundreds of eggs.

“I can't do this please Janus Remus I need you” he cried into his pillow breathing heavily.

A knock sounded.

Virgil looked up. Fighting to keep himself in check he un soundproofed his room.

“Yeah?”

His voice held a tremble.

“Virgil are you okay? Patton has a late breakfast up” Roman said through the door.

Virgil bit his lip when another contraction hit. It lasted only a few seconds.

“I um I'm gonna stay in my room I have food don't worry!” he said. Roman said okay walking away. However Virgil forgot one crucial detail. He didn't soundproof his room again as he buried his head into the pillow. He was able to push out a few eggs after removing his boxers in relative silence, until he couldn't.

Roman walked into the kitchen with a worried expression. Patton and Logan greeted him respectfully before Patton looked at him again.

“Ro are you alright?” he asked handing him a cup of coffee, thanking him he sighed.

“Virgil said he was going to stay in his room with a few snacks for now” he said. Logan looked over.

“That does not explain your concern” he pointed out before adding “Although we will need to make sure he eats a meal that holds the proper nutrients his body needs later”

“Well he sounded like he was in pain” Roman added. Patton frowned. 

“Maybe one of us should go up and make sure-”

Anything that was going to be said was cut off by an agonised cry. The three didn't wait dropping everything they bolted up the stairs towards Virgils room. It was locked. They could still hear the cries on the other side. The gasps of pain, of fear. Pushing Logan and Patton out of the way gently Roman stood in front of the door, before lifting his foot and kicking the door open. They flooded into the room.

The sight they saw was certainly not one they expected.

Virgil was laying in a mass of blankets he only had a loose top on, his lower half bare as he cried.

“Oh Virgil!” Patton reacted first rushing over, he took Virgils hand in his own. Sitting down in front of him, moving his head so it rested against his thigh. 

“What's going on?!” Roman yelled sitting himself behind Virgil running his hand up and down the trembling sides back. Looking around as if there were some enemy hurting their dark stormcloud.

Logan stood frozen in the door way.

“G-guys what are you-” Virgil was cut off by his own screams, grabbing onto Pattons hand tightly as he pushed. Roman stared down in a mix of fascination and horror, as a pearly coloured egg was pushed out of his body.

Virgil gasped for breath heavily sweating. Logan walked forwards now, inspecting the egg with wide eyes.

“Don't touch it” Virgil whispered forcing himself to sit up slightly, Roman helped balance him as Virgil took the egg and placed it in a basket behind him, just next to Roman.

“Virgil what is going on?” Logan prompted. Virgil stared at them with fear filled eyes, seemingly only now realising who it was.

“Y-you need to leave” he whispered. He could feel the eggs moving inside him, another was ready to come out. Roman guided him back down.

Patton brushed his bangs away from his teary eyes.

“While we may not know what exactly is going on kiddo, you're in pain, and we won't let you suffer alone” Patton promised. Virgil let out a sob moving so he could rest his head back on Pattons thigh. 

“Thank you” he said with a trembling voice. Patton smiled softly.

“Can you tell us how to help you Virgil?” Logan asked. The emo let out a nod before he stiffened.

“Oh God” he whimpered, burying his face in Pattons leg he began letting out new sobs.

Roman moved to begin to gently rub at Virgils protruding belly while Logan sat at the end of the bed making sure no complications would show until Virgil could explain what to do. Logan had his many theories for sure.

Tears ran down nearly all of their faces as they watched Virgil suffer, pushing another egg out with a scream.

Logan snapped a pair of gloves onto his hands so he could inspect the egg.

Logan picked up the egg, studying it. It fit comfortably in his hand. The size comparable to the size of a large duck egg or perhaps a small ostrich egg?

“P-put in basket” Virgil whimpered. Logan nodded as Roman handed him the basket, adding the new egg to the others.

“I count eight in here, how many more are there to come?” Logan asked. Virgil glanced at him.

“A-about twelve more” he said with a whimper. Pattons hold on his hand tightened.

“Is this what you Remus and Janus have to go through, those times we think you're bonding you're actually. . ?” Patton trailed off, Virgil let out a dry laugh.

“Laying eggs? Yeah” Virgil said bitterly.

“Then how come we don't um, you know, see any little kids about?” Roman asked awkwardly. Virgil looked at him before covering his face with his arm.

“We destroy the eggs Roman. If given time to hatch they become nothing but nightmares” he said softly. Patton gasped hugging him tightly. However awkward it was to try and hug someone nearly laying in your lap.

“You spend so much time birthing them, just to destroy them? To protect Thomas, oh Virgil I am so sorry” Patton whimpered.

Roman gave his own apology, his hand still rubbing his stomach trying to ease some of Virgils pain.

“We got used to it, we had to” Virgil said before he once again stiffened. Logan laid a hand on his thigh.

“Don't tense, try and relax. I can see you're tired I am going to attempt to move things along” Logan said. Virgil nodded quickly taking in a deep breath, explaining that the eggs came rather quickly, one for every wave of pain. 

Logan quickly summoned some new latex gloves and some medical lube. Moving closer he ordered Roman to hold one of Virgils legs up, giving him better access. Virgil was blushing mad at this point. Knowing the others could see everything.

Patton hushed him with comforting words.

“Let me know if you cannot handle it” Logan said moving some of the towels so they rested just under Virgils buttocks. 

He applied some lube to his fingers, letting it warm up as he watched as a new egg began to crown. He began to massage the area, encouraging the muscles to relax. While Virgils body seemed to create its own form of fluids to help the eggs move along, adding more would help ease some of the tension.

Logan shifted guiding the egg out of Virgil and into his hand, taking the egg and placing it in the basket. Many more eggs followed the same routine. While Logan focused on getting the eggs out, Roman and Patton helped Virgil deal with the pain, comforting him the best they could. It felt like it had been hours, when in reality it had only been about forty five minutes since he started laying.

However nothing was easy in life. Logan began to gently feel Virgils lower abdomen. Pleased to inform them that only three eggs remained approximately. Virgil was panting heavily, his eyes half closed as exhaustion began to set in. Patton ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“You're doing so well kiddo, only a few more” Patton encouraged smiling down at him. Ignoring his own wet eyes to focus on his little shadow.

“You're so strong Virgil I know you can do it” Roman added from where he still held Virgils leg out of Logans way. His thumb absent-mindedly rubbing up and down his thigh.

The logical side frowned.

“These last eggs seem to be larger than the previous” he said out loud. Virgil stiffened. 

“Please try to remain calm Virgil” Logan requested. He moved to try and help open him up brows furrowed. Virgil let out a loud yelp as he began scrambling on the bed, his form twisting as he began letting out louder cries.

It hurt so much more, he just wanted it to stop. Roman moved to try and settle him. With all the pain he felt, mixed with blind panic and his exhaustion caused him to lash out. As if trying in vain to escape his body and pain along with it. Fight or flight was kicking in at this point.

“Keep him still!” Logan ordered, with all the pushing and now with Virgil struggling getting these last eggs out would be infinitely harder. 

“What?!” Patton yelped when a stray limb nearly hit him in the face, creativity and morality moved to pin Virgil onto his back keeping his squirming and crying body still as Logan rushed forward.

“Hey hey hey hush now it's okay it's nearly over” Patton promised, stroking his friends hair, even while holding him still. Virgil continued to cry and squirm. His breaths coming out in frenzied panic.

Roman said nothing. He stared down at his hands. The very hands pinning most of Virgil down while Patton tried to calm him. He felt like a monster. He was wary putting too much weight on his still slightly protruding belly. Instead he had Patton focus on holding his shoulders while Roman held his hips and upper chest.

With Roman and Patton keeping him still, Logan forced Virgils legs apart. Working quickly to reach inside Virgil and practically scoop out the last stubborn eggs.

The three ignored with heavy hearts Virgils pleas to stop hurting him.

It was this or risk having his insides rupture Logan thought grimly as finally, finally! The last egg was pulled from his body.

Virgil collapsed back onto the bed. His once failing body now in a state of comatose as it began to heal itself after the ordeal.

Almost as a rift had just been torn though the very skin of the mindscape. Remus and Janus warped through. Logan and Roman rushed over to catch the two before they too passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt such horrendous pain that your entire body is convinced if you don't get away you'll die? During those blackouts logic is thrown out the window.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm not even sure where this idea came from but here we are!
> 
> Hope you like this!


End file.
